far_lands_or_bustfandomcom-20200215-history
Pause
Pause is a member of MindCrack. Biography Invited to MindCrack for being terrible at Minecraft in November 2011, Pause completed the essential quartet of Team Nancy Drew. Known for frequent vacations and prone to hilarious rage, Pause often takes good-natured ribbings from the other members in the group. He has only missed Season 8 of MindCrack Ultra Hardcore and has participated in all other events. Appearances *''MindCrack Minecraft UHC 17 - E01- Duplication'' *''MindCrack Minecraft UHC 17 - E02 - Over Our Heads'' (In chat) *''MindCrack Minecraft UHC 17 - E03 - No Sheating'' (In chat) *''MindCrack Minecraft UHC 17 - E04 - Out and About'' (In chat) *''MindCrack Minecraft UHC 17 - E05 - Thirteen Levels'' (In chat) *''MindCrack Minecraft UHC 17 - E06 - What an "Entertainer"'' (In chat) *''Kurtjmac on Patreon Announcement'' *''Call of Duty: UO Multiplayer - 01 - Teamkiller'' *''Call of Duty: UO Multiplayer - 02 - Team German'' *''Call of Duty: UO Multiplayer - 03 - Artillery'' *''Call of Duty: UO Multiplayer - 04 - Capture the Flag'' *''Call of Duty: UO Multiplayer - 05 - Three v. Three'' *''Call of Duty: UO Multiplayer - 06 - Imbalanced'' *''Call of Duty: UO Multiplayer - 07 - Chateau'' *''Call of Duty: UO Multiplayer - 08 - Pavlov's Deathmatch'' *''Call of Duty: UO Multiplayer - 09 - POW Camp'' *''Call of Duty: UO Multiplayer - 10 - Team Ping'' *''Call of Duty: UO Multiplayer - 11 - Choke Point'' *''MindCrack Minecraft Charity UHC #ForTheKids - Part 1'' *''MindCrack Minecraft Charity UHC #ForTheKids - Part 2'' (In chat) *''MindCrack Minecraft Charity UHC #ForTheKids - Part 3'' (In chat) *''MindCrack Minecraft Charity UHC #ForTheKids - Part 4'' (In chat) *''MindCrack Minecraft Charity UHC #ForTheKids - Part 5'' (In chat) *''MindCrack UHC 19 - E01 - Jungle Boy'' (In chat) *''MindCrack UHC 19 - E02 - Marco, Polo'' (In chat) *''MindCrack UHC 19 - E03 - Team Forumla 1'' *''MindCrack UHC 19 - E04 - Early Celebration'' *''Kurt Plays Forza Horizon 2 - EP19 - Terrible Finish'' (In list) *''Minecraft UHC 20 with MindCrack - 01 - The Killer Rabbit'' *''Minecraft UHC 20 with MindCrack - 02 - He's Flaming'' *''Minecraft UHC 20 with MindCrack - 03 - Let's Leave'' *''Minecraft UHC 20 with MindCrack - 04 - Stone Sword'' *''Minecraft UHC 20 with MindCrack - 05 - Who's Left?'' *''Minecraft UHC 20 with MindCrack - 06 - Lone Wolf'' *''Minecraft UHC 20 with MindCrack - 07 - Nether Return'' *''Minecraft UHC 20 with MindCrack - 08 - Higher Ground'' *''PlayMindcrack UHC Livestream Archive - Part 4'' (Statue) *''FLoB-athon 2015'' *''Mindcrack UHC 22 - Part 1 - Kelley Blue Book'' *''Mindcrack UHC 22 - Part 2 - Waiting on that Water Bucket'' *''Mindcrack UHC 22 - Part 3 - If Memory Serves Me...'' *''Mindcrack UHC 22 - Part 4 - Protuberance of the Pants'' *''Mindcrack UHC 22 - Part 5 - Block Re-Pop'' *''Mindcrack UHC 22 - Part 6 - Moments of Realization'' *''Mindcrack UHC 22 - Part 7 - Team Assistance'' *''Mindcrack UHC 22 - Part 8 - Making the Call'' *''SuperMCGamer & SickKurtJMac - Mindcrack Marathon 2015 UHC 2'' (Chat) *''Minecrack HUC - Episode 001 - "What Is That Noise?"'' (In chat) *''Mindcrack UHC 23 - Part 1 - Setting Up The Trap'' (In chat) *''Mindcrack UHC 23 - Part 2 - Lucky Rabbit Foot'' (In chat) *''Mindcrack UHC 23 - Part 3 - Border Pressure'' (In chat) *''Mindcrack UHC 23 - Part 4 - Not Our Ravine'' (In chat)